


Crush

by Ela



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hacer en mitad de un descanso del Apocalipsis? Por ejemplo: Sam, Dean y Castiel hacen un maratón de Glee. (Crack!fic, situado a mitad de la quinta temporada.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al meme '10 ideas, 10 drabbels' en respuesta a la petición de apocrypha73, que pedía un semi-crossover con los chicos de Supernatural viendo Glee (con todas sus consecuencias).

La puerta se abrió con tanta fuerza que el pomo abrió un boquete en la ya de por sí maltratada pared del motel. El ruido seco sobresaltó a Sam, obligándole a levantar la vista del pesado volumen que amenazaba con devorarle.

Alcanzó a ver -borroso por las horas de intensiva lectura- a su hermano, entrando en la habitación como un huracán, seguido de cerca por Castiel, que le miraba fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo que en la mayoría de las personas habría significado molestia, un ligero enfado, en Castiel, y dirigido hacia Dean, el gesto del ángel sólo significaba una cosa: drama.

Sam suspiró, cerrando el libro por esa noche.

\- Arriesgas demasiado – en la grave voz del ángel, aquello sonaba como una sentencia a muerte.

\- Últimas noticias: ¡es el Apocalipsis! – exclamó Dean, girando para encarar a Castiel – Si no arriesgamos ahora, puede que no haya ningún momento para hacerlo.

\- Confías excesivamente en mí. Mis poderes están desapareciendo – afirmó el otro, negando con la cabeza,cansado de ser el único en afrontar su situación - Si la próxima vez no puedo sacarte de ahí, acabarás muerto. Los dos lo haremos.

\- ¡Pues no lo hagas, joder!

\- No tengo otra opción.

\- Sí, la tienes. Dejar de perseguirme y… 

_ Doooooooon’t stop belieeeeeeeving… _

\- … dejar que haga las cosas a mi manera. No necesito un jodido ángel…

_ … HOLD ON TO THAT FEEEEEEELING... _

\- ... pegado a mi culo las veinticuatro... ¡SAM! ¿¡Quieres bajar esa mierda?!

Sam, tirado en su cama, continuó presionando el botón del mando, aumentando el volumen del televisor, ignorando los gritos de su hermano.

\- ¡¡¡SAM!!! ¡¡NO ME OIGO DISCUTIR!!

\- ¡Esa es la idea!

Sam no gritaba porque estuviese enfadado, sino porque cualquiera situado a menos de tres kilómetros a la redonda podía escuchar aquella vieja canción de los setenta.

Dean miró fijamente a Sam, luego a Castiel (que le observaba entrecerrando los ojos, bizqueando, molesto por el ruido atroz) y finalmente, masculló algo –“ _Mierda, joder, ni discutir, coño_ ”-, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

 * * *

Cuando regresó, cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde y con un pack de cervezas en cada mano, ya no se oía aquella música infernal desde el aparcamiento, pero ésta le recibió como una bofetada cuando abrió la puerta, junto a una visión de lo más acorde.

Sam y Castiel, cada uno sentado al borde de una de las camas, mirando fijamente la televisión, profundamente concentrados.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- ¡Shhhh!

¿Lo peor de todo? Era Cas quien le había mandado callar.

_ Hay que joderse _ .

Tuvo que esperar más de diez minutos – plantado en el centro exacto de la habitación, las cervezas en la mano, oyendo a un puñado de adolescentes soltar gorgoritos- hasta que hubo un corte publicitario y le fue permitido hablar.

\- ¿Qué cojones…?

\- Un maratón de Glee – informó Sam – Es una serie sobre unos chicos de instituto que montan un coro y…

\- ¿Instituto? ¿Coro? _¿En serio?_

\- Eh, ha ganado un Globo de Oro.

\- _Sandra Bullock_ ha ganado un Globo de Oro. Es el jodido Apocalipsis, ¿recuerdas?

\- A mí me gusta.

Alguien debería enseñar a Castiel a decir frases un poco menos terminantes.

\- ¿Eso? Te gusta. ¿A ti?

\- Siempre he encontrado fascinante la forma en la que los humanos canalizáis vuestras emociones a través de la música. 

\- Cas, eso no es música, eso es…

\- ¡Empieza!

Dean perdió, automáticamente, la atención de los otros dos.

Suspirando, se sentó al lado de Cas y cogió una cerveza, rezando por estar borracho antes de que esa sonriente panda de niñatos mancillara alguna buena canción.

* * *

\- Esa Rachel me recuerda un poco a ti.

\- ¡Y una mierda!

\- Un dolor en el culo, se cree que lo sabe todo, una pardilla…

\- No nos parecemos en nada, Dean.

\- ¿Tú también cantas cuando te hago llorar, Samantha? ¿Tu sueño es ir a Broadway?

\- Que te jodan.

* * *

\- Ese Puck-como-se-llame es un poco capullo.

\- ¿Por qué? Es el único que vale la pena de esta mierda.

\- Un cabronazo, mujeriego e insensible… Ya.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Puedo comprender la comparativa.

\- ¡Cas!

* * *

\- Menudo payaso.

\- ¿El profesor?

\- Sue le patearía el culo con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada a la espalda.

* * *

\- Ese tipo no se parece un poco…

\- Eh… sí.

\- ¿Qué hace ahí el recipiente de Zachariah?

\- …

* * *

\- No puedo creer lo que ha hecho.

\- No es para tanto.

\- Joder, y pensar que me caía bien.

\- Dean…

\- _All the single ladies_. No puedo creerlo.

\- Pensaba que el baile era una actividad apreciada y valorada.

\- BE.YON.CE. ¿Vale? Ese tipo ha perdido todo mi respeto.

* * *

\- Zorra. ¿Cómo puede engañar así a Finn?

\- Está confusa, Dean.

\- Confusa los cojones. El no se merece algo así.

* * *

\- Confiaba en que, en el fondo, era una buena persona.

\- Eh, Dean, ¿estas…?

\- ¡Es el polvo, vale! Esta habitación está llena de mierda, joder.

\- … ya.

* * *

\- Se han pasado de la raya.

\- Pero si es sólo…

\- Van Halen, Sam. Van Halen. Inaceptable.

* * *

Comenzaba a clarear el día cuando las últimas notas de música se apagaron y la pantalla se fundió en negro, la imagen del profesor y su compañera besándose en el pasillo aún reciente en sus mentes.

Sam se giró para ver a Dean, que permanecía con la vista fija en la pantalla y el primer botellín de cerveza aún inacabado en su mano. Lentamente, Castiel se giró para mirar a Sam y después a su hermano.

\- Es bonita – declaró, y no añadió nada más. Tampoco es que hiciese falta.

\- ¿Dean?

Los dos esperaron pacientes la respuesta del hombre, que tardó unos segundos en llegar. Lo que tardó en despegar los ojos de las imágenes en movimiento, dejar la botella en la cerveza y alejarse un poco de ellos.

Respondió de espaldas a ellos, dirigiéndose al baño, sin mirarles.

\- Esa versión de los Rolling no me ha hecho sangrar demasiado los oídos.

A Sam le costó un mundo no reírse a carcajadas de él. El Dr. Sexy iba a tener un duro competidor.


End file.
